BGMD:EOS Day 13
After breakfast, the group came out of their rocky tent. Gil: "All right, guys. We have to get moving." They've come to another cave entrance. Bidoof: "Crossing this-a mountain's-a going to take us-a to the base-a camp. Si si! Let's-a do this!" Deema: "Okay, so which way should we go?" All: "Mt Horn!" Deema: "Okay, then it's settled! Mt Horn it is!" The group started for Mt Horn. (Song: The Way You Do The Things You Do) *All: "You've got a smile so bright!" *Gil: "You know you could have been a candle!" *All: "I'm holding you so tight!" *Gil: "You know you could have been a handle!" *All: "The way you swept me at my feet!" *Gil: "You know you could have been a broom!" *All: "The way you smell so sweet!" *Gil: "You know you could have been some perfume!" *All: "Well, you could have been anything that you wanted to and I can tell!" *Nonny: "The way you do the things you do!" *All: "The way you do the things you do, the way you do the things you do! As pretty as you are!" *Gil: "You know you could have been a flower." *All: "If good looks was a minute." *Gil: "You know you could have be an hour." *All: "The way you stole my heart." *Gil: "You know you could have been a cool crook." *All: "And, friends, you're so smart." *Gil: "You know you could have been a schoolbook." *All: "Well, you could have been anything that you wanted to and I can tell!" *Nonny: "The way you do the things you do!" *All: "The way you do the things you do, the way you do the things you do! You made my life so rich!" *Gil: "You know you could have been some money." *All: "And, friends, you're so sweet." *Gil: "You know you could have been some honey." *All: "Well, you could have been anything that you wanted to, and I can tell!" *Nonny: "The way you do the things you do!" *All: "The way you do the things you do, the way you do the things you do! You really swept me off my feet!" *Gil: "You made my life complete!" *All: "You made my life so bright!" *Gil: "You make me feel alright!" *All: "Well, you could have been anything that wanted to, and I can tell!" *Nonny: "The way you do the things you do!" *All: "The way you do the things you do, the way you do the things you do!" (Song ends) The group had traveled so far through the mountain. Bidoof: "Huff-huff...we-a did it-a! We got-a over Mt-a Horn! Yes, we finally made it! Yeah! We have arrived at the base-a camp!" Ahead, they saw the base camp, and just about everyone is there. However, it's slightly foggy. Bidoof: "Hello! Sorry to keep-a you all-a waiting!" Chatot: "You all are late! Everyone else arrived a long time ago!" Nonny: "Urgh..." Chatot: "Go set your equipment down. Make haste! Now that everyone's assembled, let's get on with our strategy briefing." Bidoof: "Yes, sir!" The group went on, but Gil stares at nothing. Deema: "Gil? Boy? What's the matter?" Gil: "Huh? Oh, it's nothing, Deema." (to himself) "What's this weird sensation? I don't know why I'm feeling this way.......wait! I think I know this place! Have I been here before? I think...does it have something to do with me and my friends? Before we lost our minds?" Chatot: "Come on, boy, come come! We haven't got all day!" Gil: "Oh, sorry." Nonny: "Let's go, Gil." Gil: "Right behind you!" Meanwhile at the base camp... Chatot: "Erm...attention, please. It appears everyone has arrived at our base camp safe and sound. We shall now proceed to the exploration of Fogbound Lake! As you can see, we are in a densely forested area. Somewhere within this forest, Fogbound Lake is supposedly concealed...but so far, that has been nothing more than a rumor. Exploration teams of all stripes have mounted many a challenge, but so far the lake has eluded discovery." Corphish: "Hey, hey, hey! Hey, hey! So is it really there or what?! This Fogbound Lake?!" Sunflora: "Silly Corphish. You'll wreck the dream if you say something like that." Loudred: "Yeah, don't spoil things now!" Corphish: "Hey, hey..." Chimecho: "Uhh, may I? Um, while we were traveling, I heard about a certain legend." Goby: "What?" Chatot: "A legend, you say?" Chimecho: "Yeah. A legend about Fogbound Lake. According to the legend, Fogbound Lake is home to a Pokemon named Uxie. The Pokemon is said to be exceedingly rare. Uxie is said to lock eyes with others and wipe their memories clean." Gil (to himself): "What? wipe their memories clean?" Chimecho: "That is why, even if travelers were to happen upon Fogbound Lake...Uxie would wipe their memories clean...Thereby muzzling the travelers from revealing the existence of the lake. And that is how Uxie protects Fogbound Lake. I was told such a legend remains." Bidoof: "Mama mia, that's a pretty hair-raising-a tale..." Loudred: "What'll I do if my MEMORY is wiped clean?" Deema: "I don't think you have much to worry about. After all, you're so like me...a little bit...you make want to..." (looks at everyone else) "Nevermind..." Chatot: "Ahem. You should realize that places of this sort can be expected to have a folktale or a legend attached to them. Our guild has overcome difficult challenges and obstacles when conducting successful explorations." Sunflora: "Absolutely, eek!" Dugtrio: "That's how our guild has earned the reputation for being first class." Wigglytuff: "Ha ha ha! Don't worry, everything will be alright! Let's believe is success for this adventure too, and...let's try! Let's try!" Chatot: "Ooooaky...let's move on with our plan. The Guildmaster and I shall remain here to gather intelligence from our teams in the field. You are to go off in teams to explore this forest. Be aware that this forest is enshrouded in a deep fog. Once you enter it, visibility is severely restricted. We think that Fogbound Lake has defied discovery because of this fog. Perhaps there is a way of lifting this fog. Therefore, your search is twofold. One, search for Fogbound Lake. And two, find a way to lift the fog. If you accomplish either thing, return to the base camp and tell me or the Guildmaster. That is all. All right, everyone. Let's give it our best, as always." Everyone: "HUZZAH!" Sunflora: "Let's all try our best!" Bidoof: "It'd be nice-a if we-a made a discovery or-a two." Chimecho: "We'll find the lake! I'm sure of it!" Loudred: "I'll be the FIRST to find it!" Diglett: "Dad, do you think maybe Fogbound Lake could be under the ground? I was thinking we should try looking underground." Dugtrio: "Ah, my son, my pride and joy. You make me proud. Let's look underground. Okay, everyone, we're off." (he and his son burrows away) Corphish: "Hey, hey, hey! We can't afford to dawdle, either!" Bidoof: "Si si! We need to-a hurry!" Everyone else left. Possesser: "Well, then, we should take off too. Hmm, guppies? Bah-ha-ha!" Hider: "Heh-heh!" Slammer: "Ahah!" The Crayon Prixers members come together. Molly: "Let's go, gang!" Piplup: "Yeah, we need to hurry!" Gil: "But wait...I feel that...I know this place..." Goby: "Oh, I know this place too..." Nonny: "Same here..." Oona: "I recognize it..." Deema: "Me too..." Molly: "According to the legend, the Pokemon Uxie can wipe clean the memories of others." Oona: "You mean, he or she takes away someone's memories?" Nonny: "Probably..." Gil: "So...are these two things really just a coincidence? Hmm....maybe we've came here before we lost our minds." Deema: "Ohh...then maybe we've met Uxie...and he wiped our memories clean..." Oona: "Could that have happened?" Piplup: "Hey, guys!" Guppies: "Yes?" Piplup: "Why are you all talking like that? It's not like any of you. Hurry, let's get ready and go into the forest!" Gil: "Oh yeah! We have to get going!" Wigglytuff: "Oh, I wish the gang would report in soon! Aiyayayaya! This is exciting!" Chatot: "Ah, the eight of you! You have yet to leave? Get ready quickly! Then be on you way!" Molly: "Gotcha." Piplup: "All right, let's go. But which way should we go?" Goby: "Foggy Forest." Piplup: "Then, it's settled. All right, let's do it!" Gil: "But maybe...the keys to unlocking me and my friends' minds are here...Fogbound Lake...we may find some answers if Fogbound Lake can be found..." Piplup: "Huh? What is it?" Goby: "Did you find something?" There on the ground lies a strange red stone. Piplup: "Yes. It looks like some kind of stone, I guess." Oona: "It's red and pretty. It's kind of like a gem, actually." She picks up the red stone. Oona: "Oooh, this stone feels warm!" Nonny: "It's like heat is coming from inside the stone. Weird." Molly: "It doesn't seem to be lava. What could it be?" Piplup: "It might be rare. Let me keep it." (Oona gives him the red stone) Deema: "All right, let's r-r-r-r-roll!" The team head off into the forest. (Song: Viva Las Vegas) *Piplup: "Bright light city gonna set my soul Gonna set my soul on fire Got whole lot money that's ready to burn So get those stake up higher There a thousand pretty women waitin' out there And they're all living devil may care And I'm just the devil with love to spare!" *All: "Viva Las Vegas! Viva Las Vegas!" *Piplup: "How I wish that there were more Than twenty-four hours in the day Cause even if there forty more I wouldn't sleep a minute away Oh, there's black jack and poker and roulette wheel A fortune won and lost on every deal All you need's a strong heart and nerve of steel!" *All: "Viva Las Vegas! Viva Las Vegas!" *Piplup: "Viva Las Vegas with your neon flashin' And your one armbandits crashin' All those hopes down the drain Viva Las Vegas turning day into nighttime Turning night into daytime If you see it once You'll never be the same again!" *Piplup: "I'm gonna keep on the run I'm gonna have me some fun If it costs me my very last dime If I wind up broke up well I'll always remember that I had a swinging time I'm gonna give it everything I've got Lady luck please let the dice stay hot Let me shout a seven with shot!" *All: "Viva Las Vegas! Viva Las Vegas! Viva Las Vegas! Viva, Viva Las Vegas!" (Song ends) Once the Crayon Prixers traveled far enough into Foggy Forest, they've come to a waterfall scene. Molly: "This is incredible! The water's coming down in waterfalls all over the place!" Deema: "But where are we? Is this the deepest part of the forest?" Piplup: "Hmm...the fog is so thick, I can't tell which way we can go." Voice: "Hey, hey, hey!" Goby: "Look, it's Corphish!" Corphish: "Hey, hey! You guys find any clues?" Molly: "Nope, nothing yet...how about you, Corphish?" Corphish: "I've got nothing here, either. Don't let it get you down. But...there is something here that's kind of interesting." Molly: "Interesting?" Corphish: "There. Have a look for yourself." Ahead, they saw a large boulder-like statue. It looks to be sticking out of the ground at an odd angle. Deema: "Holy cow! What is this?!" Corphish: "I have no idea. It seems to be a statue of a Pokemon." Oona: "But what kind of Pokemon is that?" Corphish: "I've never seen a Pokemon like that before." Nonny goes to examine the statue. Then he comes to something else. Nonny: "Oh? Is something inscribed here?" Everyone else comes to see it. Nonny: "It's in footprint runes. Let me read it...umm..." (reads the "something") " "Reignite the life that burned within Groudon...then the sky shall blaze with the sun's heat...the path to treasure shall be revealed"." Piplup: "The path to treasure? That's incredible! Oh, guys! Treasure?!" Deema: "Could this mean the treasure of Fogbound Lake?!" Piplup: "It shall be revealed...so this means...the secret to finding Fogbound Lake could be hidden right here!" Corphish: "Hey, hey, hey! You think so? Hey, hey! Now that's a mystery we've got to solve!" Nonny: "This part of the footprint runes...this part about like that burned with Groudon...what's this about?" Gil: "So this Groudon, is it this statue?" Corphish: "Hey, hey! So we're supposed to what, ignite the life that was in this statue?" Molly: "Yeah, but ignite the life? How do we do that? Hmm..." (thoughts for a sec) "Huh? Wait a second! I know! Gil, touch this statue! Maybe you'll see something!" Gil: "Oh yeah! Okay, I'll touch it!" (to himself) "But if it means finding the path to Fogbound Lake...if it means finding the key to me and my friends' own past...if the answers are held by this statue..." (puts both hands on the statue) Molly: "Anything, Gil?" Gil: "Hmm..." (vision starts to change, to himself) "It's coming...that dizzy feeling..." His vision changes and the same scene turns dark. Gil begans he hear voices. Voice: "It's here! It's here!" His vision turns back to normal. Gil (to himself): "What the heck what that?! Whose voice was that?" His vision changes again. Gil (to himself): "Huh? Again? So soon after the first one..." Everything becomes dark. He heard the voice again. Voice: "I see! Place the Drought Stone in Groudon's heart. That lifts the fog! Very well done! Good job, man!" Everything's back to normal again. Gil (to himself): "What did I just pick up on? That was different from what I've gotten before. This time, I only heard a voice...and I don't know whose voice that was. That voice...whose voice what that? I didn't even get a sense of what the voice really sounds like. But it still bugs me for some reason..." Piplup: "Gil, are you all right? Did you see something?" Gil (to himself): "What did that voice say? Remember...that voice said...it said Place the Drought Stone in Groudon's Heart, then said...That lifts the fog!" (thoughts for a moment, to himself again) "Wait a sec! Drought Stone?! Is that maybe..." He had a flashback of when he and the team encounter the red stone. Gil (to himself): "Could the Drought Stone be...maybe it's that stone Piplup found..." (he found a small hole, to himself) "There's a small hollow in the statue's chest." Molly: "Did you figure something out, Gilly?" Gil: "Oh yeah...umm, about that red stone..." Piplup: "What? That stone we found at the base camp? You want me to fit that stone into this statue's chest?" Gil: "Yeah..." Piplup: "Sure! I'll try it! So I should put it into this indentation?" He places the strange stone into the statue's stone chest. Its eyes began glowing red. Then the ground starts to shake. Piplup: "Oh god! Watch out! Step back, everyone!" The group try to escape from the statue. Then it gets really bright. Deema: "Ahhhhhh!" Once the brightness cleared, fog is no longer around. Corphish: "Hey, hey! The fog is gone!" Goby: "The sky cleared...the sunlight's harsh!" Piplup: "Hey, look! All of you! Up Look!" They all looked up. Corphish: "Hey, hey! What is that?!" Nonny: "That's what the fog was hiding. It's no wonder Fogbound Lake evaded discovery for all this time." Gil: "We were just wandering around in circles too." Corphish: "Hey, hey! So you're saying...you're saying Fogbound Lake is up there? Hey, hey, hey?!" Nonny: "Yes. That's what I think. Fogbound Lake has to be up there!" They saw a beer cup-shaped mountain ahead. There are multipe waterfalls there. Corphish: "Hey, hey! This is no time to be gawking! I'll let everyone in the guild know! You guys go on ahead!" Molly: "All right, guys! Let's move on! Onward to Fogbound Lake!" Voice: "Hold it!" The Crayon Prixers look ahead and, to their suprise, they saw the GreedyGhost Boys. Deema: "You goons?!" Possesser: "Good job! Bah-ha-ha!" Slammer: "Ahah! You solved the mystery. You're no longer of use to us!" Hider: "Heh-heh-heh. We'll swipe the treasure, thanks to you!" Piplup: "You dummies! So that's why you joined the expedition! You planned this all along!" Greenie: "Ha! You expected anything less?!" Possesser: "Bah-ha-ha! Sorry to say it, but...we'll have to get rid of you right here." Gil: "We'll make you eat those words!" Goby: "We'll stop you from getting into Fogbound Lake!" Possesser: "Bah-ha-ha! You've already forgotten our last showdown? Let me remind you how you lost to us ghosts...you were destroyed by our Confuse Ray attack!" Oona: "Oh boy..." Possesser: "You're destined to fail again! Bah-ha-ha! Enough talking! Take this! Confuse R--" Voice: "Oh god! Wait! Wait for me!" An apple rolled out of nowhere and it starts bouncing. Poltergeist: "What the heck?" Voice: "Perfect Apple! Perfect Apple!" Wigglytuff comes out of nowhere and gets his Perfect Apple. Wigglytuff: "I finally caught you! My Perfect Apple! If my Perfect Apple went away, I would...I would..." (sniff) "Oh? Oh-oh? Oh, you guys! And my friends too! Everyone's all together! Yeah, yeah!" Possesser: "Guildmaster...wh-what are you doing here?" Wigglytuff: "Huh? What am I doing? I was talking a walk in the forest. Then my Perfect Apple went rolling and rolling away from me. So I ran and ran and ran, and here I am. Oh yes! The eight of you shouldn't be dawdling here, should you?" Goby: "Huh?" Wigglytuff: "You guys have a job, don't you? To explore the forest, right? Go on then, off you go." Gil: "But..." Wigglytuff: "You don't want to listen to your Guildmaster? Boooo! Boooo! Hurry, get exploring!" Molly: "Um...okay. Let's go, guys." The Crayon Prixers left the scene. Wigglytuff: "Good luck! Oh, I hope we get some good news soon! Ob-la-di, ob-la-da! Ob-la-di, ob-la-da!" (dances around) The ghosts look with blank expressions. Possesser: "Um...Guildmaster..." Wigglytuff (stops dancing): "Hm? What's the matter, ghostly friend?" Possesser: "We were thinking that we should go explore as well..." Wigglytuff: "Oh?! That's all right! I can't trouble my friends like that! We'll let those eight kids do the exploring. Let's wait for their report. Ob-la-di, ob-la-da! Ob-la-di, ob-la-da!" Sneaker (whispering to Possesser): "Leader, this is getting really creepy..." Greenie (whispering): "Team Crayon Prixers are going to beat us to the prize if we don't do something. What'll we do?" Possesser (whispering): "We have to do something. We have no choice. We'll take down Wigglytuff right now. Then, we'll chase down Team Crayon Prixers!" Slammer (whispering): "But do you think it'll be all right? Seriously, Wigglytuff is, like...creepy as heck." Possesser (whispering): "Don't worry about it. He's no big deal. Besides...rumor has it Wigglytuff has an unbelievably precious treasure." Poltergeist (whispering): "Oh, really?! Treasure?" Possesser (whispering): "Yeah, that's right. I was planning on mugging him for it anyway, so this is a good opportunity. So, boys, prepare for the Confuse Ray attack." Wigglytuff (still dancing around): "Ob-la-di, ob-la-da! Ob-la-di, ob-la-da!" Possesser (whispering): "Wigglytuff is really going to get it! No hard feelings...but the great, famous explorer Wigglytuff...is finished!" (out loud) "Bah-ha-ha!" ---- Gil: "Hey! I see it, you guys!" Molly: "See what?" Gil: "See? There's a big fissure." They've come to a cliff-like entrance. Piplup: "I guess we can enter through here." Gil: "From seeing that steam on top...I think it's gonna be hot in there..." Goby: "Ya think?" Piplup: "But it's too late to get cold skin. I'm shaking with anticipation, though! What awaits inside? And what awaits us on the top? I can't even imagine what's in store for us." Oona: "We're heading into a place where no one has ever gone before!" Piplup: "Now you're making my pulse race. Now, let's go, team! Let's go inside and climb upward! And let's try our best!" Meanwhile back at the Groudon statue... Hider: "Yo...hey, leader! What's going on? Something wrong?" Greenie: "Leader...hey, leader...you've been staring him down for how long now...?" Poltergeist: "Come on...let's all give him a taste of our Confuse Ray..." Possesser: "Shhhh! Shut up!" Wigglytuff: "Dear ghostly friends! What's wrong? You've been making scary faces at me!" Possesser: "Bah...this dude's tough...really tough..." Wigglytuff: "I get it! You're trying to make me laugh with silly faces! I bet I can make you laugh too!" (makes a silly face) "Blabba! Blabba! Blapp! Blobba! Blobbla! Blopp!" Sneaker (graon): "Leader...! I can't take this dump! This whole weird scene is scaring the heck out of me..." Possesser: "Okay, then...this isn't working, and we're out of options...hey, Wigglytuff!" Wigglytuff: "Bahahahahahaha...what is it?" Possesser: "Hey, no hard feelings, but...you're going down! Taste this! Confuse Ray! Straight from us, the GreedyGhost Boys!" The ghosts attack with their Confuse Ray. Meanwhile back with Team Crayon Prixers, the team had traveled far into Steam Cave. Gil: "We've been traveling forever..." Nonny: "Are we there yet?" Piplup (sigh): "Not even close..." Deema: "How about we play follow the leader?" All: "Yeah!" Deema: "I'll start! First...hop up and down..." Everyone does so. After a while, while playing, they heard a growling sound. Deema: "Oooh, sounds like someone's getting hungry..." Koffing: "Sorry, that was me..." Gil: "Can you wait til later? We're, uhh, kind of in a rush..." Koffing: "But I'm hungry now!" Gil: "Oona, give him an apple!" She does so, and the team continued to move on. As time passed, they've stopped at a vacant area. Molly: "We've made it pretty high up!" Piplup: "We must be getting close to the top!" GRROOOOOOH...! Deema: "What was that?" GRROOOOOOH...! Piplup: "Just now...did you all hear that?" Gil: "I know for sure that I'm not imagining it this time." Deema: "Hey, purple guy. You still hungry?" Koffing: "No." Molly: "Well, anyway...we're almost there, so let's keep going." GRROOOOOOH...! Piplup: "Did you all hear that?!" Guppies: "Yeah!" Goby: "Okay, so we're not imagining it!" Nonny: "I was like a roar! But I wonder what it could be?" Oona: "Who knows what's ahead?" Molly: "But let's all be brave! And let's keep going! We're nearly there. Let's go!" Gil: "Yes, but...Piplup...we guppies would like to say something...actually, I have to say something..." Piplup: "What is it?" Gil: "Well..." After explaining everything... Piplup: "You guys...what? Ever since we reached the base camp...you guys had a feeling that you somehow know this place? And you also learned about the Pokemon that lives at Fogbound Lake? And that's Uxie, right? So the legend says it erases visitors' minds? So, you guys suspect you've been here before? You think you encountered Uxie, who then took your minds? I see...so that explains it!" Gil: "Well, I didn't want to tell you because you might think I'm just being a little crazy." Piplup: "Hmm....guys! Well, now we just have one more reason to get to the top! We have to meet Uxie and find out what really happened! I wonder what you guys were doing before you guys arrived here and lost your mind...perhaps Uxie can provide the answers. Let's go! Let's make our way to the top, team!" All: "Yeah!" The Crayon Prixers moved onto Upper Steam Cave. While traveling, they continued playing Follow the Leader. Later, they heard a growling sound again. Koffing: "Oops, that was me again." Gil: "We just gave you an apple a while ago. How can you still be hungry?" Koffing: "I'm always hungry." Gil: "Oona, give him two apples this time." Oona obeyed and the team continued on, also eating apples. Shortly, they've come to Steam Cave Peak. Molly: "We've climbed far up! This place...it feels...it feels strange somehow..." Deema: "Ya think?" Molly: "Yep. The very air is charged with tension! It's making my skin crawl..." Goby: "Me too...all over, actually..." Piplup: "I feel like I'm being crushed...by a terrible sense of danger..." GRROOOOOOH...GRROOOOOOH...! Koffing: "Eee!" (hiding behind Oona) Nonny: "Eeek! It's that sound we've heard earlier!" Molly: "Just as I thought! It was the sound of roaring!" GRROOOOOOH...! The ground starts to shake. Gil (frightened): "S-s-somethng is...is...coming!" Meanwhile back with the Groudon statue, all the other guild members come into the scene. Corphish: "Hey, hey, hey! Check this out, everyone!" Chatot: "This is it? The Groudon statue?" Sunflora: "Oh! But there's no one else here!" Chatot: "Are you really sure that you saw the Guildmaster, Corphish?" Corphish: "Yeah, I'm sure! I saw him when I was scuttling back to base camp. The Guildmaster dashed past, all willy-nilly, in hot pursuit of a Perfect Apple! I gave him a shout and a wave, but he seemed too occupied to holler back. But I guess that Piplup's team went ahead. So I'd bet that the Guildmaster went up after them, don't you think?" The ground starts to shake. Diglett: "Hmm? The ground..." Bidoof: "Say what? It's-a shaking!" GRROOOOOOH...! Chimecho: "What...whatever could that be?!" Loudred: "What an uproar! Is it maybe...?" Corphish: "Something is going on up there! Let's head up! Hurry!" Diglett: "Hmm? Hey, daddy-o! Did you hear something right over there? Like moaning and groaning?" Dugtrio: "Oh, you just imagined it! Now, let's hurry!" Diglett: "Yeah!" Everyone left the scene. Besides the statue, the GreedyGhost Boys are napping. Hider: "Ouchee-oof-ooh!" Poltergeist: "My h-h-head hurts b-badly! I can't move!" Possesser: "Ha-ha-ha-how did that happen? How did Wigglytuff shrug off our Confuse Ray attack like it was nothing?" Greenie: "And...how did Wigglytuff strike back at us...it's un...believable..." (cough) Slammer: "Aaagh..." (sneeze) Possesser: "Ork..." (cough, cough) Back with the Crayon Prixers, the ground continues vibrating. GRROOOOOOH...GRROOOOOOH...! The vibration still goes on. A red monstrous Pokemon appears. Gil: "Yaaaaa! Wh-what is that?!" Nonny: "It looks like the statue! Th-that Pokemon...really exists?" Groudon: "GRROOOOOOH...GRROOOOOOH...!" Girls: "Eeek!" Groudon: "GRROOOOOOH! YOU! HAVE YOU COME TO DESECRATE THIS PLACE? DEPART NOW!" Piplup: "B-but...all we want is to go to Fogbound Lake!" Groudon: "WHAT?! FOGBOUND LAKE?! I AM THE GUARDIAN OF FOGBOUND LAKE! I AM GROUDON! YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE HERE ALIVE, INTRUDERS!" Gil: "Whaaaat?!" Back with the guild members approaching the entrance of Steam Cave... Corphish: "Hey, hey! There's the way in!" Sunflora: "We can go up through here!" Loudred: "Let's HURRY!" Everyone went in the cave. Corphish: "H...h...hey...H...hey...Chatot! Can I ask you something while we're running? Chatot, do you know about a Pokemon called Groudon?" Chatot: "Well, of course! Just what do you take me for? I'm only the head of intelligence for our guild! Yeah! Groudon is a legendary Pokemon spoken of in myths passed down through generations." Corphish: "A legendary Pokemon?" Chatot: "Correct. The myths say that he raised land from the sea. And that he built up the continents!" Corphish: "Holy cow! That sounds like a colossal Pokemon! What if you were to face Groudon in battle? Or pick up a fight with him? What would happen?" Chatot: "A fight or a battle?! Out of the question! Gosh! If anyone were foolish enough to face Groudon in a battle or pick up a fight with him...well, it would be like throwing your life away! He's pretty strong! Like all legendary Pokemon!" Back with the Crayon Prixers... Groudon: "GRROOOOOOH!" Oona: "Urk...this is scary..." Piplup: "But we need to be brave! And I need to face up to this! There's no giving up now, guys!" Groudon: "PREPARE FOR MY WRATH! GRROOOOOOH!" The team angrily comes toward him and started punching, kicking, and even biting him, over and over with all their strength. Shortly, the giant Pokemon begins to feel weak with all the cuts, scars, and bruises all over his massive body. Groudon: "GRROOOoooh...ooooooh...GRROOOOOOH!" (falls onto the ground) Piplup: "We did it! We defeated Groudon!" Oona: "But...is it really...?" A bright light appears. Guppies: "Ahhhh!" When the light subsided, Groudon is nowhere to be seen. Molly: "Huh? Groudon disappeared?!" Voice: "That was...that was not Groudon. That Groudon was nothing more than an illusion that I conjured." Deema: "Who said that?" Voice: "Like I said earlier, I am the guardian here. And I cannot allow you to pass." Molly: "Wait, please! We're not here to cause trouble! We came only for information!" Voice: "Information, you say?" Gil: "Yes! That's the honest truth! Well, we admit that we're an exploration team...and we'd like to leave with treasure after all our effort!" Piplup: "Right. But we'll leave without any if you have a problem with that. We'll be happy to say that we just made it this far." Molly: "So, please! Please believe us!" Voice: "Hmm...well...alright, I believe you." The team saw a ball of light growing bigger, then eventually clears off, and they could clearly see Uxie. Uxie: "Let me welcome you, then. I am Uxie, the guardian of Fogbound Lake." Goby: "What?! Did you say Uxie?!" Uxie: "Yes, truly. I stand guard over something special...that lies in Fogbound Lake. Now, let me escort you to Fogbound Lake. Please, come this way." They obliged and followed the Pokemon. ---- On nightfall, the group come to a lake area. Piplup: "Wow, it's become dark outside!" Uxie: "It may be a little difficult to see at night, but...behold! Fogbound Lake!" The team stared in awe. Oona: "Wow!" The team notice beautiful floating orbs levitating above the lake, which sparkled in the moonlight. Oona: "That's incredible!" Piplup: "Who's expect us to see such a big lake on a plateau so high up? And those floating Volbeat and Illumise..." Oona: "So beautiful!" Uxie: "Water constantly wells up from far below this place. It flows up so heavily that it has long formed this enormous lake. Now cast your eyes to the glowing area at the lake's center." Molly: "Yes, I see it. It's radiating from below! That blue green radiance, right?" Uxie: "Come forward for a closer look." The team agreed to do so. In the water, they could see what they could make out was a Time Gear. Gil (to himself): "What is it? I can't figure it out...but it's making my heart race! But why? Why should it stir us up so much? Why is my pulse speeding all of a sudden?" Nonny: "That's fantastic!" Deema: "Ver-r-r-r-ry fantastic! But...what is that? It has such a mystical quality! Wow, I didn't even know I knew those words!" Uxie: "That is...a Time Gear." Deema: "What?! That's a Time Gear?!" Uxie: "Yes. I guard the Time Gear. It's the sole reason I'm here. Others before you have tried to trespass here. But I used my Groudon illusion to chase most of them off." Nonny: "Groudon? How'd you do that?" Uxie: "That is something I create using my psychic abilities. Like so..." A finger snap was sounded and in the blink of an eye, an illusion of Groudon appears. Deema: "Wooooaaah-ho-ho-ho!" Uxie: "There is no need to be startled. As I've said, it's just an illusion. What you fought was no more than that. There have been others before who defeated my Groudon illusion. They managed to make their way to this spot. But they were trespassers! So I took away their minds...and, thus, protected the lake." Piplup: "Took away their minds...?" Molly: "Oh, that's right!" Piplup: "What? Oh! RIght! We hope to ask you something, Uxie! These six half fish, half human...kids...are my partners. They are the Bubble Guppies! Six merkids!" Uxie: "Oh, really? Six merchildren?" Piplup: "Yes! But they lost their minds when they're here. So, we're wondering...have you maybe met the guppies here before, Uxie? And did you take away their minds? Has that ever happened? Did a group of young mermaids ever come here? Do you remember anything like that ever happening, Uxie?" Uxie: "The answer is...no. Not a single mermaid has ever come here. I should explain further...I erase only minds of Fogbound Lake. I cannot fully erase all memories from living beings. I had nothing to do with the kids' minds being lost. Nor anything to do with their mysterious arrival. The cause lies elsewhere." Piplup: "Oh, well...that's okay." Gil: "So it doesn't seem like me, Molly, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny have been here after all." Piplup: "Uxie, we hoped to meet you to learn more about the guppies...hey, what's that?!" Voice: "A Time Gear! A Time Gear! Well, too bad!" The Guildmaster came into the scene. Wigglytuff: "We can't take a Time Gear." Goby: "W-Wigglytuff!" Wigglytuff: "Wow! Fantastic!" Uxie: "And who might this be?" Oona: "That's our Guildmaster!" Wigglytuff: "Glad to meet you, friend! Friend! Friend! Friend!" (talking to the illusion) "Glad to greet you, friend! Friend! Amazing! Friend! Gaze upon this amazing view! I'm delighted we came! Ob-la-di, ob-la-da!" We see the beautiful ocean scene again. We cut to the rest of the group. Sunflora: "Whew! Here we are at last!" Dugtrio: "No time to catch our breath. We've got to hurry!" Corphish: "Hey, hey! Someone's over there!" Chatot: "Let's go!" They rushed over to see the Crayon Prixers. Chatot: "Holy!" Loudred: "Gr-Gr-Gr-!" Sunflora: "It's Groudon! Spit it out!" Chimecho: "D-d-d-ding!" Corphish: "Don't eat me! I'm not tasty!" Wigglytuff: "Hello to one and all! So what's wrong?" Chatot: "G-G-Guildmaster!" Wigglytuff: "Oh, never mind that! Everyone, look out there! It's spouting! Pretty! Pretty!" Everyone: "HEH?" Everyone looks at the beautiful sight. Chimecho: "Oh, my! So shimmering!" Bidoof: "Yes, yes! Some kind of-a pretty!" Uxie: "Yes, the lake geyser erupts every now and then. It sends up water, just like a fountain...and the Time Gear sends up illumination from below...while many Illumise and Volbeat glow upon the fountain of water...In harmony, they are the very vision of beauty!" Wigglytuff: "The treasure! The treasure...must be the view of Fogbound Lake!" Piplup: "Are you guppies talking taking in this view? This is so darn magical!" Guppies: "Yeah!" Molly: "It's really too bad that we didn't learn about our past." Guppies: "But we're glad we came!" Oona: "I'm happy that I got to see such a beautiful scene with everyone!" Deema: "I'm truly happy." Nonny (smiled): "I'm happy that I came too." Gil: "Same here..." (to himself) "Hold it...Uxie said...Uxie said he didn't know us, the Bubble Guppies...but if that's true...how do we know about this place?! And that Time Gear!" Wigglytuff: "So sorry! To have disturbed you! Had a fantastic time! Friend, friend, friend!" Uxie: "I shall not take away you minds of this place. You have earned my trust. But I must ask that you keep this place a secret." Wigglytuff: "Surely! Thank you! We all know what we need to do! You know, another Time Gear has been stolen. This one must stay safe! We won't ever say a word about this place! I swear to God...in the name of Wigglytuff's Guild!" Uxie: "Please hold trust to that promise." Wigglytuff: "Okay! Let's be on our way! Chatot, if you will!" Chatot: "I'll hop to it, Guildmaster! Everyone, we're going back to the guild!" Everyone: "HUZZAH!" Narrator: "And so...the guild's long and challenging expedition finally came to an end...Wigglytuff and the members safely returned to the guild...for the guppies and the apprentices...going to the guild meant talking up the standard training schedule...it was life as usual back at the guild! The Exploration Team Federation has sent a message...the Crayon Prixers was rewarded! Its Treasure Bag is now bigger! Now they can carry alot more items than before!" *BGMD:EOS Day 14